


Cruel God

by siangjiang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sounding, Submissive Tivan, blowjob, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: “Do you consider me cruel, Tivan?” Loki asked.The gag in Tivan’s mouth prevented him from answering, but the way his hooded eyes bore into Loki spoke volumes. So did his hard, dripping cock.





	Cruel God

“Do you consider me cruel, Tivan?” Loki asked.

The gag in Tivan’s mouth prevented him from answering, but the way his hooded eyes bore into Loki spoke volumes. So did his hard, dripping cock.

“Remember, these are all _your_ toys” Loki continued “No doubt you would have liked to use them on me, so you have no right to complain”

Not that Loki thought he would. They had agreed on a hand-sign that would function as their safeword, and so far Tivan hadn’t used it even if this was more than he had expected.

Tivan was kept in place by free floating, black rings around his neck, waist, wrists, elbows, ankles and knees that could only be moved by Loki when he wore rings of the same material on his fingers. Tivan’s ass had been filled with a fascinating toy that slowly expanded and moved inside him, never quite allowing him to get used to it. It would eventually sense that he had reached his limit, but that was a far way off. Around his testicles Loki had placed a small, gilded belt that pulled his balls away from his body, making them feel tense and sensitive. His nipples were lovingly attended to by two small creatures that looked not unlike tiny jellyfish. According to Tivan they would usually be stuck to lager animals, sucking germs off their skin, but could be quite pleasurable when placed strategically on a humanoid body.

The whole thing was a weird mishmash of contrasting colours and materials just like everything else in Tivan’s fortress. Loki would have preferred for everything to match, but he was willing to look past it as long as it was driving Tivan crazy. Judging by Tivan’s heavy breathing and trembling body it was working. His sobbing cock leaked long stings of pre-cum on the floor, and Loki shook his head.

“Seems like I forgot to plug a hole” he said and turned away to look at the impressive display of toys behind him. Among Tivan’s many treasures was a multicoloured tube of unknown material with ridges and balls along it’s length that seemed to be just the right size for what Loki had in mind. When Tivan saw it his eyes went as wide as his heavy brow would allow and muffled sounds escaped him. He didn’t make the sign though. Loki smiled devilishly at him as he coated it in a generous amount of lube before kneeling next to Tivan and aligning it with his dick. Slowly, torturously slowly, Loki pushed it down Tivan’s cock one ridge and ball at a time. A continues stream of groans and whines fell from Tivan and his whole body started shaking stronger than before. Sweat ran down his face and messed up his makeup, and he seemed to be fighting the urge to roll his eyes back into his head. Loki laughed.

“Poor, poor Collector. Can’t even handle his own collection”

When Loki started pulling the tube in and out of Tivan’s cock, fucking it in slow gentle strokes, tears started running down Tivan’s face. His balls tried to tighten but were kept stretched by the belt, and soon he was whimpering and fighting against his bonds. Still no sign.

“Fight all you like” Loki grinned “You have no choice but to endure this. You are my toy. My thing to do with as I please”

Tivan’s cock jumped and cum splashed though the hole in the tube. It wasn’t easy keeping up the rhythm when Tivan’s body started jerking involuntarily, but Loki kept fucking his cock with a steady phase, milking every last drop out of him. When it seemed he had nothing left Loki pushed it as far in as it would go, making sure the ridges would keep it in place, and walked around Tivan’s trembling, exhausted body.

“You’re not done yet” he informed Tivan who had gone slack in his bonds “I just want to check on your progress”

The thing in his ass was still expanding and moving, no doubt rubbing harder and harder against Tivan’s prostate, but the Collector didn’t have any fight left in him. Out of curiosity Loki pulled at it, forcing a weak response from Tivan. He pulled it all the way out and marvelled at the way Tivan’s hole stayed open, quivering at the loss. Seeing that his insides were clean, Loki let his mischievousness get the better of him and let his hand slip inside. It didn’t take mush searching to find Tivan’s prostate, swollen and sensitive. He placed two fingers on it and rubbed firmly, enjoying the way Tivan’s toes curled. His desperate whimpers for mercy were ignored as long as he didn’t make the sign.

“What a pathetic creature you are” Loki sneered “Pull yourself together”

Tivan responded with a sobbing whimper around his gag.

“Useless” Loki sighed. He withdrew his hand before Tivan’s ass closed up too much and put the wiggling plug back in before walking around to Tivan’s face. The Collector looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

“I’m going to take your mouth” Loki said and loosened the gag, letting it drop to the ground. Tivan licked his dry lips and clenched and unclenched his jaw, no doubt sore. He watched as Loki undid his pants and pulled his dick out.

“Why are you so cruel to me?” Tivan asked, eyeing Loki’s impressive cock hungrily through teary eyes.

“Because you deserve no mercy” Loki said as he pushed into Tivan’s mouth. The Collector took the whole length, deepthroathing him like a pro, licking and swallowing around it. Without even thinking Loki started fucking his face, and before he knew it he came down the elder’s neck.

He stumbled back and leaned against the table behind him, catching his breath. Tivan hang limply in his bonds, watching Loki with lustful, hooded eyes, his mouth open and slack. Loki noticed that not a single drop of cum fell from his lips. His cock was rock hard again, so Loki went over and pushed the tube in and out a few times, then left it in.

“I need to clean up a bit, but then I’ll be back for you” Loki said, placing a hand under Tivan’s face to tilt his head back. “You have a very long night ahead of you, Elder of The Universe”

He could practically hear Tivan’s dick jump in excitement.

“So cruel” Tivan said, a hint of a smile on his lips “Do you really want to be known as someone who killed an Elder?”

Loki laughed “You can’t die, that’s the fun of it. I can play with you for as long as I like an no ill will come of it. You are a toy that can’t be broken. If I wanted to I could keep you in these bonds until the end of the universe, make you my private plaything stored away in the dark, only to be taken out when I wanted a hole to fill. Be both grateful and mournful that I only desire you for a single night and enjoy the time you have with me”

Tivan’s heavy breathing told Loki that he was indeed imagining the scenario and he desperately pressed his face into Loki’s hand, his running eyeliner smearing his fingers. “Disgusting” Loki said, rubbing it off on Tivan’s forehead. He was actually quite impressed that Tivan hadn’t made the safe-sign yet. Seemed like he would indeed be able to go all night.


End file.
